Z Kiryuu
by Aruzakira
Summary: Ia adalah penulis yang dapat menghipnotisku dengan diksi-diksi miliknya. Tetapi saat aku mulai mengenalnya, aku salah beranggapan. Aku bukan saja terhipnotis oleh diksi-diksinya, kupikir aku jatuh cinta pula pada kharisma Z. Kiryuu. Oh Tuhan, aku percaya pada takdir benang merah, sambungkanlah aku dengannya!/Warning(s) inside!


_Ia selalu duduk di sana sambil menyangga sebuah buku tua atau sibuk dengan laptop __milikn__ya. Aku selalu tahu__,__ dan anehnya tak pernah bosan untuk mengecek apakah eksistensinya ada atau tidak. Jika buku adalah dunianya, mungkin ... mungkin ia adalah duniaku. Kata-kata basi, bukan? Namun aku tak bisa menghindar. Aku tak cukup kuat untuk menjauh apalagi untuk menolak sebuah kesempatan dapat bersamanya walaupun hanya sebagai relasi penulis naskah._

_Z. Kiryuu, relasi yang sekarang menjadi partner untuk membuat naskah film bersamaku selalu dapat membuatku terhipnotis hanya dengan membaca rangkaian kata yang ia tuangkan di setiap novel-novel ataupun _science fiction_nya. Sedikit jujur pula kuakui bahwa kemampuanku bisa dikatakan berada di ehm, bawahnya. Kemampuannya menyeretku untuk ingin lebih mengenalnya. _

_P__ada awalnya itu yang terjadi._

_Hanya saja ..._

_Saat aku mulai mengenalnya, sepertinya aku salah beranggapan. Aku bukan saja terhipnotis oleh diksi-diksinya, kupikir aku jatuh cinta__ pula__ pada kharisma Z. Kiryuu. _

_Oh Tuhan. Aku percaya pada takdir benang merah, sambungkanlah aku dengannya!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Z Kiryuu**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC –maybe-, typho(s), etc.**

**Vampire Knight ****© Matsuri Hino**

**Story © Aruzakira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara bel terdengar diikuti pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan gadis mungil berbalut topi rajut, syal, mantel, dan boots berwarna pastel. Ia memasuki _caf__e_ itu dan berjalan menuju meja pemesanan.

"Selamat pagi, Yuki! Pesan seperti biasa?" ucap pelayan kasir ramah, tak heran ia akrab dengan gadis mungil yang disebut Yuki tadi, karena pelayan tersebut ialah tetangga baik Yuki.

Yuki membalas sapaan pagi tadi dan mengangguk dengan senyuman. "Meja sepuluh, ya, Kei." Lanjutnya dan berlalu meninggalkan meja pemesanan.

Ada seseorang yang telah menunggu di meja sepuluh.

Pemuda berambut perak dengan secangkir kopi hitam, dan pandangan fokus pada layar laptop di hadapannya. Seperti biasa, ia langsung duduk tanpa permisi pada pemuda itu. Tanpa menoleh pemuda itu menyapa singkat Yuki, membuat yang disapa menatapnya kesal lalu menutup layar laptop.

"Menyapa tanpa menatap itu tidak sopan, Zero!"

Zero memandang Yuki datar. Keangkuhan memang selalu menguar pada aura sosoknya. Namun jika kau telah mengenalnya, meskipun kau beranggapan ia satu-satunya pemuda terangkuh sepanjang orang yang kau kenal, kau tak akan mungkin dapat meninggalkannya. Kharismanya mengalahkan itu semua.

"Ini pesanan Anda, nona."

"_Arigatou_." Yuki tersenyum pada pelayan yang menaruh pesanannya di meja mereka, mengingat meja itu bukan Yuki saja yang menempati.

Zero tetap memandang Yuki sedikit lebih lama. Saat Yuki selesai berbicara pada pelayan itu, Zero segera membuka kembali laptopnya dan meneruskan kegiatannya. Bersikap seolah tak peduli.

Masa muda dengan ke_tsundere_an Zero memang sedikit membuat gemas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan santai menyelimuti. Zero sibuk dengan laptopnya dan sesekali menyesap kopi hitamnya, sedangkan Yuki masih tak melakukan kegiatan penting, ia hanya duduk di sana, mengoceh panjang lebar sembari menikmati hidangan ringan yang dipesannya.

Setiap beberapa kali dalam seminggu mereka memang mengadakan _hang out_, bukan acara jalan-jalan atau semacamnya, mereka bertemu seperti sekarang ini untuk membahas naskah film yang mereka buat bersama. Pada awalnya Zero tak pernah mengenal Yuki, ia hanya sekedar tahu bahwa Yuki adalah penulis yang cukup terkenal dengan tulisan-tulisan klasik.

Namun sebaliknya untuk Yuki, ia sangat tahu Zero. Ia tahu siapa dia, bagaimana ia menulis, dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkutat dengan laptop, sampai bagaimana ia menyelesaikan setiap tulisan dengan akhir yang sangat memperlihatkan karakteristik tulisannya. Karena ia penggemar Z. Kiryuu, nama pena Zero.

Dan rasa bahagia tak terbendung datang saat editornya berkata bahwa tim Z. Kiryuu menawarinya _collab_ membuat naskah film untuk pameran di _event_ mendatang. Di pihak Zero sendiri, ia tak pernah tahu timnya menawari seorang gadis asing yang tak begitu ia kenal membuat naskah bersama. Yang ia tahu hanyalah sekarang ia terjebak di dalam hubungan aneh dengan Yuuki Kuran.

Ia katakan hubungan aneh sebab dirinya dan Yuki tak pernah sekalipun beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah rekan formal untuk membuat naskah film. Pada dasarnya Zero memang seorang yang serius, berbeda dengan Yuki yang santai dan cenderung menyepelekan apapun. Selain itu jika diperhatikan dari sudut pandang orang lain, pasti mereka beranggapan Zero dan Yuki _lebih dari_ teman atau partner.

"Kau yakin tak ingin mencoba tiramisunya?" Yuki menyendok sedikit tiramisu di piringnya dan menawarkannya pada Zero.

Zero menghela nafas bosan. Ia membuka mulutnya, dan sesuap tiramisu berakhir manis di dalam kunyahan tak minat dari Zero. Yuki tersenyum, dan kembali mengoceh seperti biasa. Sudah tiga kali Yuki menawarinya tiramisu itu. Ia tak begitu suka tiramisu, tetapi melihat Yuki yang terus-terusan menawarinya, ia tak enak hati juga.

Selalu seperti itu. Yuki yang menggiring suasana mereka.

Dalam pandangan Zero, Yuki tak lebih dari seorang penulis malas yang hanya suka membuang-buang waktu. Meskipun ia memang cukup terkesan dengan tulisan Yuki yang mengalir begitu saja. Dan ia baru tahu bahwa gadis mungil itu mengerjakan semuanya dengan spontanitas.

Spontanitas Yuki berbeda dengan Zero yang seorang pemikir kritis.

"Jadi kau datang hanya untuk menikmati itu?" Zero berkata sarkastik. Yuki menyengir sembari menyingkirkan tiramisu dan cappucino yang dipesannya. Ia membalikkan laptop Zero dan bergelagat sok semangat.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya, kapten!" ucap Yuki mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara.

Zero bersedekap. Ia memandang Yuki yang ia sadari Yuki balik memandangnya, dan berkata,

"Tak perlu sok keren seperti itu, baka Zero." Diiringi juluran lidahnya.

Zero membuang mukanya pada meja lain. "Hm."

Kekontrasan mereka membuat segalanya lebih mudah dipahami. Termasuk perasaan satu sama lain. Sayangnya keduanya sedikit keras kepala untuk mengutarakan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yosh! Bab ini selesai! Bagaimana menurutmu?" Yuki memutar laptop yang sedari tadi menghadapnya kembali pada pemiliknya. Zero beranjak dari sandaran pada kursinya dan mengecek ketikan Yuki.

Saat membaca ia sempat mengerutkan kening lalu mengangguk dan menatap Yuki yang kembali menyuap sisa tiramisu yang tadi dipinggirkannya.

"Ada beberapa bagian nanti yang akan ku edit. Lusa akan kita bahas bagaimana editanku dan kelanjutannya. Kupikir hanya akan ada beberapa pertemuan lagi untuk menyelesaikan ini. " Terang Zero sambil menutup laptopnya dan memasukkannya pada ransel di sebelahnya.

Yuki menghela nafas dan memajukan sedikit bibirnya. Sekarang ia yang bersedekap. Perubahan _mood_ Yuki dirasakan oleh Zero, selesai menata laptop, _charge_, dan lembaran-lembaran kertas pada ranselnya, ia memandang Yuki heran.

"Aku benci setiap kau berkata bahwa ini akan segera selesai." Yuki berkata dengan sebal.

"Kenapa?" Zero menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan tetap memusatkan perhatian pada relasinya ini. Zero baru sadar bahwa Yuki sedikit ... sedikit lebih imut dengan pakaiannya hari ini. Sedangkan Yuki mati-matian menahan rona yang menjalar pada pipinya karena Zero menatapnya lekat. Rasa kesalnya menguar entah kemana.

Yuki menurunkan dekapan tangannya dan meremas ujung meja di depannya.

"A-aku ingin lebih lama b-bersamamu! Baik itu untuk pekerjaan ataupun untuk, ehm, keseharian kita."

Iris Zero sedikit melebar mendengar pengakuan spontan Yuki. Sepanjang pertemuan, mereka memang jarang membicarakan selain pekerjaan. Dan saat semuanya akan selesai, saat ia pikir mereka akan baik-baik saja, Yuki berkata seperti itu.

Yuki menurunkan sanggahan tangan Zero, membuat mereka saling duduk tegak. Sedikit membuang nafas kasar Yuki melanjutkan sambil memejamkan mata,

"Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama, a-aku, a-aku-"

"Sudahlah...,"

Yuki sontak membuka matanya. Zero mengeluarkan tatapan lain, tatapan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Kedua iris itu sedikit melembut.

"Sekalipun naskah ini selesai, kita akan tetap seperti ini, kok." Ucap Zero singkat. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mencubit sebelah pipi Yuki yang memerah.

"M-maksudnya?"

"Kita akan melanjutkannya. Tapi bukan sebagai relasi, sepertinya." Jawab Zero dengan seringai kecil. Yuki rasa ia akan meleleh sebentar lagi.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sepertinya Yuki tak pernah sadar bahwa perasaan juga sering dilibatkan oleh Zero disetiap pertemuan mereka.

Perasaan yang tak akan gamblang diucapkan oleh seorang Zero Kiryuu.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**A/N :**

Fanfic pertama di fandom Vampire Knight! :o Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~~ maaf kalo romens nya gagal hiks :'3

And thank's for reading,

**Mind to RnC?** Arigatou :3


End file.
